


Eremika one shots

by Midnight_scraps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Eren, Canon Universe, Character Death, Comfort, Comforting Mikasa, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Musicians, cute baby, untold love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_scraps/pseuds/Midnight_scraps
Summary: This is a collection of one shots of Eremika
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a third person pov

Mikasa and Armin managed to stop Eren and talk some sense to him he stopped the rumbling they saved the world!

It was like what Armin said talking to Eren will solve everything they didn't have to fight him it was like he was waiting for them to save him from this hell.

Although Eren's titan was so huge he came out of it powerless he was so weak he couldn't even stand on his own his friends had to help him.

They were on their horses now on their way to meet hange and the others they had to handcuff him even though he was too weak to move but Armin said it would be the best just to assure others.

The road was long Armin had Eren on his horse and Mikasa kept peeking to see Eren every now and then she thought it was a dream that he was finally with them not away not planning on his own he was with them.

Even though they don't know exactly what he did because he didn't talk but all they know that he stopped the rambling and that was enough. The world is at peace now.

An hour or so passed but they finally reached Hange and the others they were happy and kind of celebrating until the saw the three of them coming in their horses  
"You did it guys you stopped the rambling" Hange said existed no one ever believed they would do it but they did Armin smiled weakly but Mikasa still had this sad look in her eyes  
"What are you planning to do with Eren now?" Mikasa's tone was kind of aggressive her love for Eren was known to everyone family or lovers she was willing to kill and die for him so Hange knew she have to choose her words carefully  
"Well Mikasa it's to early to say this now how about we go to Sina first then we can decide" these words weren't going to get to Mikasa she knows that they will lock him up again and some will probably want him dead.

Maybe she can convince them that he's weak and he won't be able to do anything now or they can run away together live in the woods where no one would care about them they won't find them and she can give him peaceful time for the rest of the years he has.

Most of them agreed to tie him to a tree, it hurt them all to do it to Eren but most of them were scared especially the young worries so they had to do it they even took turns to watch him.

Hange made soup for them again but this time they were revealed that all this hell was over maybe Jean can have the peaceful life he wanted, maybe all of them can now think of a bright future, deep down they knew that they still have stuff to take care of it's still not over yet but at least the big part is over.

It was Armin's turn to watch Eren he decided to take a plate of soup and feed Eren, people can say all bad words about Eren but in the end Armin and Mikasa can't help but to see him as their childhood friend who once used to be happy but he's gone through so much alone that he forgot how he once was.

Armin kept feeding Eren who barely opened his eyes Mikasa went to Armin it was her turn now  
"Armin go rest for a while I'll watch over Eren now"  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Mikasa nodded Arming got up and was about to leave but Mikasa held him from his sleeve  
"Do you think they will kill him?" This question has been on Mikasa's mind since they stopped Eren,Armin took a moment to answer  
"I..I don't know Mikasa" they both were sad to think of the possible things they can do to Eren right now

Armin left Mikasa alone with Eren she sat against him and started to say her thoughts out loud  
"Hey Eren why can't we just leave everything behind and go to a place real far away, away from the people away from the Titans, the eldians the marleys away from everyone just me and you, I just want our lives back to normal back to what it was like before the titans broke the wall" Mikasa was crying putting the scarf on her mouth then Eren started opening his eyes slowly  
"M..Mikasa"  
"Eren" Mikasa turned around to face Eren  
"Eren how are you feeling?"  
"Why..why didn't you let me die I am a monster I hurt you Mikasa why would you say these things"  
"No Eren you're not a monster you're a guy who had no other option but it's ok now it's over" Mikasa couldn't control her tears they came running down her cheeks Eren gathered all the strength he had to move his hand to meet Mikasa's cheeks wiping away all the tears gently  
"I..I made you cry again I am sorry I am so sorry of what I told you before I didn't mean that I hated all what I said"  
"I know you didn't mean that Eren" Mikasa's then held his hands her hands were so warm compared to Eren's  
"Mikasa forget about me quit the servay corps have a normal life Mikasa, stay away from all this and leave me please"  
"No Eren I will never do that we will go to a place far away together away from everyone else you still have three years to live" they were both crying at this point they never imagined that they would have this life yet there they are  
"Mikasa please I..I couldn't protect in fact I hurt you and I don't want to do that to you anymore Mikasa I..I love you Mikasa" Eren was blushing he had tears in his eyes still stroking Mikasa's cheeks and the scare he gave her back when they were fifteen, Mikasa's face turned red upon hearing those words from Eren she smiled it was that moment she realized that he wasn't only family to her he was more than that she loved him too  
"I love you too Eren that's why I don't care I want to spend the rest of the years you have with you I don't care if you hurt me again all I want is to be with you is that too much to ask for" Mikasa now was crying she was trying to fight back the tears but couldn't Eren stared into her eyes then he came closer to her and pressed his lips into hers she took a moment to realize that his soft lips were touching hers then she kissed him back it was a sweet soft kiss filled with passion they broke the kiss after few moments  
"So Mikasa what did you say about living away.."


	2. Small hands

Mikasa's POV:

It's been six years since the rumbling stopped we all agreed that it's for the best is we hid Eren for a while and he didn't object, back then Eren was in the worst shape and mental health so I just couldn't leave what's left from my family alone so I quit the survey corps and lived with Eren in a cabin deep in the woods where we will be hardly found, it was hard for Armin at first after all we have been together for many many years and now we'll be hiding from everyone, although he got a big role in the survey corpse that didn't stop him from dropping by to visit every now and then and me and Eren loved that we would talk just like the old days like nothing happened at all he would also tell us about Jean and Connie and what new things happening in paradise, at first Eren wouldn't want to know or hear anything but after a while he was the one asking Armin millions of questions when he came to visit, it was good to finally see Eren turning from what he was back shutting people down and taking all the burden on his shoulder to being so open and back to life it took him few months to change and they were very hard watching him sad and depressed blaming himself for killing innocent people but he accepted what happened after all the world wouldn't have accepted us and the paradise if he hadn't done that

After these few months he finally confessed and told me that he actually realized that he loved me a long time ago and maybe he should have said it earlier, but I didn't mind there isn't a better time to say it than now, Armin was so happy when he knew we got together and since we have been together I didn't want anything more from life

Eren, my home, the love of my life was finally getting better.

A year passed and Eren proposed to me with a ring he made Armin buy I was so happy he said a line when he proposed I'll never forget "we'll only live happy days from now on" we decided to get married immediately because why the wait.

Another year has passed and I got pregnant Eren then decided maybe it's time we went back to having a normal life people should have forgot a little, he realized he wanted to be a doctor like his father so he could safe lives maybe it will make him make up for what he did, he wanted our baby to have a normal life with different people around people we knew and loved so he told Armin and after many many talks he came to us one day saying it's finally ok to come out.

We were beyond happy for seeing our friends who settled down too having a normal peaceful life was what we all deserved after all that, Eren studied day and night and finally after hard work he became a doctor.

Looking back at all that now makes me so proud of him and of what he's done now we have Gertrud who is four and we're expecting another baby, I was doing some shopping and Eren had a day off so he was watching Gertrud I finished my shopping after a while and thought to myself that maybe I should make a cake today Eren and Gerturd love cake.

"I am home" I said setting the bags on the kitchen floor no answer could they be sleeping oh please no she'll wake up in the middle of the night if he let her sleep now I walked around the house looking where they are I finally found them in Gurturd room but they were covered in paint and drawing on the wall

"Eren what happened?"

"Well my little princess wanted to draw on the walls and I couldn't say no to her, princess mommy is finally here tell her to join us"

"Mommy mommy join us pwease" she said with a huge smile on her face Eren looked at me smiling too well I couldn't say no to them when they look at me like that so I knelt down and sat next to them

"Yaay mommy joined" Eren said then Gerturd imitated Eren she was always too cute when she does that 

"Mommy look at what me and daddy drew this is you and daddy holding hands and this is me playing next to you, I wanted to draw a home but daddy said that you were our home so I think daddy is confused so you can draw our home" 

Me and Eren laughed at what she said then I looked at Eren smiling and he was already smiling at me he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss before Gertrud notices anything I cover my finger in paint and I started to draw, only happy days from now on...


	3. I love you

I Love you, the three words she couldn't get herself to say them in person.

I Love you, she's only able to say it when she's laying on her bed with all the lights closed hugging the pillow.

I Love you, she wished she could tell him that before it's too late.

It was early in the morning Mikasa went to visit Eren he was used to her early visits sometimes she spent the whole day and sometimes she left him a little early making sure he has another person to spend the rest of his day with.

Mikasa has always taken care of Eren even since they were children of course it used to irritate Eren at first but as he grew older he couldn't imagine a day without her.

"Good morning Eren" Mikasa said setting some bags down and walking to Eren 

"Good morning Mikasa you know you didn't have to bring me more stuff"

"Your mom sent these with me and I brought you extra chips, sweets you were almost out of them when I checked yesterday"

"Mikasa I am sorry for bothering you so much you have been taking care of me and I really don't deserve that"

"Eren why do you always say that? If I didn't want to I wouldn't be coming here everyday"

"But isn't it the time to finally start taking care of your life instead you know that I don't" Mikasa then interrupted immediately

"No Eren don't I want to help you and I love hanging out with you"

"But Mikasa I."

"No Eren stop" Mikasa interrupted Eren again tears started to form in her eyes.

No she couldn't start crying now.

No she promised him she won't ever cry again.

"No Mikasa you always shut me down when I try to talk about this Mikasa you know I don't have much more time to live so stop worrying about me please"

I love you, the words she has been trying to tell him since she knew about his disease 5 years ago.

I love you, she couldn't even say it every time his condition got worse or in the many times he was rushed to the hospital and stayed there for weeks.

"I love you, Eren and I don't want to live without you please" this time she finally said it.

Her throat felt like it was burning she was trying so hard to stop herself from crying.

The sunlight going through the window was so bright but it didn't hide the fact that Eren was now crying he quickly dried his tears with the back of his hand and gestsured for Mikasa to sit on the bed he was currently laying on.

"Please Mikasa don't say this you'll find a better one who can spend the rest of his life with you"

"No Eren I want you I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Mikasa I love you too, god I have loved you for as long as I can remember but we can never happen Mikasa, every day that passes could be my last and I can't let you live like that Mikasa you're twenty two you're still young please find someone else who can make you happy"

"I don't want someone else Eren, and I can take anything as long as I am with you"

"Mikasa please I can't make you happy while laying lifelessly on the bed like that please stop loving me and live your life"

These were the last words she heard from Eren before talking a walk for fresh air maybe if she knew that these would be his last words ever she would have stayed more she would have let him talk more or she would have never said those three words.

I love you, she was a little happy that she heard it from him.

I love you, she finally had the courage to say these words even if it was a little too late.

I love you, if she could go back in time she would definitely say it again.


	4. Roof date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it's a little rushed and there is more background than the story but idk I hope you like it

Eren and Armin have been friends for a very long time even though it surprised people because of how different they are.

Eren is energetic, problematic and very extroverted, he acts before he thinks and likes to go after what he has his eyes on no matter how hard it was, Eren didn't care so much about his grades but he was sure to never fail.

On the other hand Armin is so calm and you can say a mix between an introvert and extrovert, he knows when to talk and when not to, he always thinks before taking an action and solves his problems and his friends' problems with his smart brain and he was always first in his class.

And it was like a dream coming true to them when they went to the same university even if they went to different schools but still they shared the same dorm room and their life became one like how they always dreamed it will be.

Another thing that became an obvious difference between the two boys is that on sunday evening Eren would go out on dates or drinking at bars with his friends while Armin would go to the library to read it's not like he doesn't like people or get asked out he actually has a girlfriend of two years soon to be three Annie Leonhart but since they went to different universities they were online dating until they actually get to see each other and it was known that Armin wasn't the type to party or drink too much unless there was an occasion.

So Eren went to dates, bars and such and since it wasn't really Armin's favorite places to be he preferred a place he was more comfortable in which is the library.

But since the finals were around the corner Armin forced Eren to go with him to the library on a sunday evening when Eren should be having fun instead.

"C'mon don't be that upset you have to study for the finals" Armin and Eren were sitting on opposite sides each has many books and papers spread next to them Eren having messier surrounding than Armin because he has alot to study unlike Armin who has just to revise.

"You should have told me to study earlier this is too much and I am about to lose the last amount of concentration I have" 

"Well I told you but you never listen to me" Armin had a smirk on his face which made Eren roll his eyes

"Hey Armin how's studying going?" A girl with short black hair and grey eyes pulled a chair next to Armin and sat down she was wearing a black knee length dress with a white shirt underneath she got Eren's attention he never saw a girl that pretty before.

"It's going good so far I am just doing a little revision to remember but Mikasa why are you still working don't you have to study?" So Mikasa is her name.

"Don't worry I study whenever I have nothing to do you know I really need that job, so tell me how are you and Annie doing?"

"We're doing great thank you for listening to me the other day"

"No problem Armin we're friends after all"

"I am sorry to interrupt but ouch Armin I am hurt you didn't go to your best friend for a relationship advice" Eren grabbed both their attention to him Armin smiled while rubbing the back of his head

"I am sorry Eren but you were out with your friends and I needed someone to talk to immediately and Mikasa was there"

"Don't worry I won't fight you for your best friend" Mikasa smiled as she turned around to face Eren, when Eren saw her smile his heart skipped a beat and started beating so fast he felt his cheeks sting so he smiled to try to hide the blush on his face

"Well I won't mind losing to you my name is Eren Yeager" Eren stretched his hand out and Mikasa shook it Eren felt a shiver down his spine her hand was so soft and her grab was gentle "Mikasa Ackreman but I have to say Eren was that a pick up line because it was bad" Mikasa's words caused Eren's face and ears to turn red and Armin to chuckle

"Well I can do better I swear"

"Sure I'll wait and see I have to go now good luck Armin and Eren it was nice to meet you"

"It was nice meeting you too Mikasa"

"Take care Mikasa" Mikasa gave them a smile as she waved her hand and walked away 

"Armin why didn't you tell me about her before"

"Careful there Eren she's not like the girls you date she literally can kick your ass if you upset her you should go back to studying now" Armin pointed at the papers in front of Eren before returning his attention to the papers in front of him to study Eren tried to study too but his mind kept playing Mikasa's smile over and over and that shiver he felt when their hands touched, so Eren ended up glancing at Mikasa so often more than he studied.

And so Eren found himself going to the library even without Armin for the whole week having small conversations with Mikasa whenever he got the chance and trying to impress her in every possible way.

"So how long will you keep stalking me like that" Mikasa sat next to Eren with a small smile on her face, her words made Eren turn around to face her, he was following her with his eyes all day but when he noticed she was coming closer he pretended to read the book he had in front of him

"Until you realize that I like you and I want to ask you out"

"Ok sure we can go out" Mikasa bit her lower lip

"how about seven O'clock"

"Ok come pick me up from here"

"Here not your place"

"Yeah" Mikasa left her chair and got up "I'll be waiting for you" she smiled at Eren before she fully turned around leaving Eren very excited with a blush across his cheeks

It was around seven Eren had just arrived to their meeting place he was wearing a black shirt and a black pants his hair was tied into a low bun, Eren was looking at his phone and didn't realize that Mikasa arrived until she spoke

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long" Eren looked up when he heard Mikasa his heart skipped a beat when he saw her she was wearing a high waisted black jeans with a black v neck line cropped top and a leather jacket with red high heels and a matching lip stick she took few strands of her hair behind her ear when she saw the look on Eren's face and her cheeks turned into a bright pink color

"Wow Mikasa you look amazing"

"You look good too Eren" 

"So shall we go Mikasa"

"Let's go" Mikasa wrapped her arm around Eren's forearm as they walked to their date destination 

"So where will you take me?"

"You'll see it's a surprise"

Mikasa and Eren kept walking while having small conversations and laughing until they reached a tall building

"You'll take me to your apartment really?" Mikasa left her eyebrow as she took a look at the building before turning around to face Eren

"Oh no it's my brother's besides we're going to the roof" Eren winked at Mikasa before taking her hand and going inside he had to show the receptionist a card to let them in, it was a very fancy building Mikasa wasn't used to places like these

"Is your brother a drug dealer or what?" Eren chuckled as he entered the elevator with Mikasa and pressed the button to the roof

"Well I usually don't tell girls that on our first date because they would want my brother instead but I'll make an exception for you my brother Zeke is actually a model he's been on different shit ton of magazine covers that I don't remember but I am proud of him"

"Thinking of taking his route or what?"

"I don't know I don't think modeling is for me"

"I think you have the looks for it girls will be all over you"

"Well I don't want all girls to be over me now you see I am trying to focus on a very beautiful girl dressed in black which is blowing my mind by the way" Mikasa looked down as the red color took over her cheeks the elevator door opened revealing a table with two chairs and a meal in front of each plate.

"Wow this looks fancy"

"That's the least I can do for you" Eren took Mikasa's hand and guided her to her chair pulling it out for her to sit down.

They started eating talking about their favorite music, shows, movies etc sharing laughs and giggles along with the conversation both thinking how can they be so damn lucky to meet eachother.

According to Eren it was all going so great he is making her laugh and he's getting to know her more but something happened that he didn't plan for it suddenly started to rain and heavily that they both were soaked wet in moments, Eren took Mikasa's hand and ran with her back inside.

"I am so sorry Mikasa we'll go to Zeke's place to dry up, again I am so sorry"

"It's ok Eren really"

Eren took Mikasa to Zeke's place he led her inside before disappearing to one of the rooms to get her a towel and something to put on he handed her the stuff and led her to the bathroom and since it was a huge place it had two bathrooms so Eren went in to take a shower as well.

Eren went out of the bathroom before Mikasa so he decided to prepare something hot to drink.

When Mikasa got out of the bathroom Eren was already waiting for her at the couch he turned around as he heard her footsteps approaching him

"I made us hot chocolate.." he almost dropped the cup in his hands when he saw her wearing only a shirt which was barely covering her thighs his face and ears turned red as he realized he was staring too much and so did Mikasa as she started to pull the shirt down a little "I..umm the pants were too big for me so I didn't see the need to wear them"

"Oh no no it's totally fine so um as I said I made us hot chocolate and I thought we could watch a movie or something until the storm calms and oh I brought blankets"

Mikasa then sat around Eren he wrapped the blankets around them both they agreed to watch an anime movie while drinking the hot chocolate.

It didn't seem to Eren that the storm will stop anytime soon and even though he made many girls spend the night with him but yet he was so nervous to tell Mikasa that she's stuck with him for the night as he was so invested in his thoughts he felt a weight on his shoulder he looked around to see Mikasa sleeping on his shoulder her face looked even more prettier which Eren thought it was impossible.

Eren closed the tv, he tried to adjust Mikasa's sleeping position so that she would lay next to him, he had to adjust a part of her body to be on top of him with his arm around her so they could fit before he made sure she was well wrapped with blankets then he fell asleep.

The next day Mikasa woke up first she blushed when she found her self next to Eren but somehow listening to his heart beats made her so calm she left her body a little so she could get a look on his face he looked so peaceful sleeping that's what Mikasa thought

She pushed few strands of hair away from his face to take a better look at it she brushed her fingers across his cheeks she then ran her thumb over his pink lips she leaned in slightly wanting to kiss him to taste his lips but she stopped inches away thinking it was a bad idea she backed off a little then she felt a hand around her waist closing the distance between them again as Eren opened his eyes "well if you're not going to do it I will"


	5. With you I feel comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music au featuring a very anxious Eren and a comforting Mikasa

"C'mon Mika smile a little we're about to attend a great concert and you had a very long week so have some fun"  
"And that's exactly why I wanted to be wearing a comfort pyjama on my bed under the covers having a great sleep but instead you dragged me here made me wear heels, tight jeans and a crop top"  
"You're no fun at all Mika remember we're here to support our friend Connie too since it's his first concert playing the drums"  
"I know I know but god how I wish I was in bed now, besides how did he even make it there I mean he is the drummer of Eren Yeager now he's pretty famous"  
"Appearnitly Eren saw Connie's videos and loved how he played so he contacted him, og hey look it's Jean" Sasha waved at Jean until he noticed and walked to where they were standing

"Hey girls you look good tonight, glad to have you here too Mikasa I know it's not your type of surroundings to be in right now so I am sure Connie will appreciate it very much"  
"I know anything for Connie"  
"Oh by the way he got us all backstage pass so we can go to see him after the concert"

Suddenly all the lights turned off which was a sign that Eren was about to perform

"Good evening everyone thank you all for coming today and I hope I can make you enjoy your time" and by that Connie started playing to start the first song the girls kept on screaming and singing along while Sasha kept taking videos for her best friend Connie and Mikasa tried to enjoy her time, she wasn't the type to listen to music all the time but she enjoyed the concert and Eren's voice in fact at the end of the concert she was happy that she didn't spend her day sleeping

After the concert the three friends took their way backstage where they met Connie and immediately Sasha attacked him with a hug that made Mikasa and Jean giggle  
"I took too many videos of you tonight you were amazing"  
"You did a great job man I am happy you got here"  
"You did great Connie we're proud of you"  
"Thank you guys this means so much you don't even know how nervous I was especially when I saw that Eren was even more nervous I mean who would have thought that he got so nervous before going out to the stage thank god Ymir our guitarist was here with Historia to calm us all down"

"Connie we're not here to chat with you c'mon introduce us to the rest" Sasha said as she slapped Connie's arm  
"Ok I'll take you to meet Ymir but please don't embarrass me I know Mikasa won't but I swear to god if you or Jean embarrassed me I will.."  
"WHAT! I never embarrassed you Connie I am hurt"  
"And since when I am an embarrassment too you're the weird one Springer"  
"Fine fine just be normal" Connie let out a sigh of defeat, Sasha let out a loud yes and Jean wrapped his arm around Connie's shoulder pulling him closer and complimenting his performance on their way while Mikasa walked with a smile on her face

* * *

  
"Connie bring your friends here each time I love them" Historia said as she watched Sasha eat the cookies while joking around with Jean and Ymir and complimenting Historia each time she ate a cookie  
"I don't think you want that again" Connie said embarrassed from his two close friends  
"Hey baldie" Ymir shouted from across the room "didn't think you'd be so scared from a rollercoaster that you'd pee yourself"  
"What the fuck guys" Connie sat up from his sweat abd went to the rest of his friends leaving Historia laughing and Mikasa giggling

"Maybe you could join us one time we always gather at my house on weekends for movie nights and such things"  
"Oh my god are you sure Mikasa?"  
"Of course I'd love to get to know you and Ymir more so whenever you're free we can hang out any time"  
"aww thank you you're very sweet"  
"Nothing to thank for but can you tell me where is the bathroom?"  
"Of course it's at the end of the hall go the first right then the second left"  
"Ok thank you"

Mikasa got out of the room knowing so well that she will get lost on her way back because directions weren't really her thing and as she thought on her way back she totally forgot where she came from but after walking a little she found a door that looked exactly like Ymir's so she went in but she didn't find Ymir, Historia nor her friends instead she found a blonde boy who was comforting a brunette who had his face low covered by his hands and from the way he was dressed he looked like Eren, Mikasa was about to leave but the blonde boy saw her

"I..is this Ymir's room?" Mikasa was nervous she knew she shouldn't be here but there she was  
"Oh no Ymir's room is in the next right turn" the boy answered with a sweet smile  
"Oh ok sorry of interrupting"  
"Nothing to apologise for" Mikasa was about to turn and leave but she couldn't help herself but ask about Eren  
"Umm is he ok?"  
"Oh yeah Eren is alright he's just a little tired from today tell me did you enjoy the concert?"  
"Of course I had a great time today I was also here for my friend Connie I guess you know him"  
"Oh you're a friend of Connie it's nice to meet you I am Armin by the way Eren's friend"  
"Nice to meet you Armin I am Mikasa, umm are you sure Eren is ok should I get him some water maybe anything"  
"No no don't worry he'll be fine"  
"Oh ok I'll go then it was nice meeting you Armin"  
"You too Mikasa hope to see you here again"

And by that Mikasa returned to Ymir's room still thinking about Eren  
"It took you so long Mikasa I was about to search for you" Sasha said getting up from her seat walking to Mikasa  
"I got lost and went to Eren's room by mistake"  
"Oh no" Historia said looking concerned  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No no it's just Eren doesn't like to meet anyone after his performance" Ymir added getting everyone's attention to her while guilt started to creep into Mikasa  
"So how was he?"  
"Fine he was sitting with his friend Armin" Mikasa thought it was the best to lie about it because if Eren didn't hang out with them after his concerts so he must want to hide whatever was going on from them  
"Mikasa are you up to coming with us to Ymir's place"  
"Oh yes please Mikasa we'll have drinks and we'll get Eren to join us too" Historia added to Connie's suggestion  
"Ok sure I have nothing better to do"

* * *

When they all arrived to Ymir's place with Armin and Eren joining them too they all started drinking and talking, Mikasa decided that it was for the best for her at least to stay sober so there would be someone who was able to drive 

Mikasa never thought she would be having this much fun today and meeting new people she never thought she would hang out with

Although she kept glancing at Eren every few moments who didn't seem to be enjoying his time this much so when he excused himself to go to the terrace she decided to go after him

Eren was leaning in the wall, his hands hugging his legs bringing it to his chest and his head was up to watch the sky, so Mikasa sat next to him but Eren didn't seem to notice

"The sky looks pretty tonight it has many stars"  
"Huh?" Eren turned his head quickly towards Mikasa "oh yeah it is" he added before returning his gaze to the sky  
"Sorry if I scared you"  
"Oh no it's ok I wasn't just paying attention"  
"I know you must have heard this for the hundred time but you were pretty great today"  
"thank you"

His response was dry Mikasa started to think maybe it was a bad idea to go after him maybe he needs to be alone but she was surprised when he started talking

"You're Mikasa Connie's friend right?"  
"Yeah I came here because it's his first concert with you so we wanted to show him support"  
"That's sweet of you"  
"Well we've been friends since highschool so that's the least I could do"  
"Oh"

"Do you mind if I smoked?" Eren said reaching his hand in his pocket after Mikasa shook her head for approval  
"Didn't know you smoked?"  
"Well I gotta keep a good reputation, imagine the new pop star smoking it will make a good headline for me encouraging my young audience to do so as if I ever asked for that" after letting out the smoke Eren ran his hand through his hair making sure to not mess up his already messy bun

"I am sorry it must be hard to have to think twice before doing anything"  
"Are you being sarcastic right now? I know you must think that I am a cry baby for having this as a big problem while you probably have millions of problems that are way important.."  
"I was being genuan Eren" Mikasa gave Eren a small smile, Eren's eyes widened he looked away from Mikasa massaging his temples with his hand while the other hand still had the lit cigarette  
"I am sorry Mikasa I just can't seem to know when are people being genuan about me I am really sorry you were nice and I was being an asshole I am sorry"  
"It's ok no need to apologise this much, I'll go now you must have wanted to sit along and I came to bother you" Mikasa giggled as she was about to get up but froze in her place when Eren reached to her holding her wrist gently "can you stay a little with me?"

Mikasa stayed silent for few moments Eren looking at her with soft eyes, with eyes that begged her to stay but then he quickly let go of her wrist "or you know what you probably have something better to do you can go if you want" Eren scratched the back of his head with the hand he touched Mikasa with  
"No I'll stay with you I don't feel like dealing with my drunk friends right now besides we'll get to know each other more" Mikasa smiled at Eren as his eyes widened a little before returning her smile as Mikasa took her place next to Eren

As the time was passing quickly it felt like time stopped for the two especially Eren, they kept talking about the most random stuff ever from favorite movie to ice cream flavor

The wind was moving quickly now sending shivers through Mikasa's body as she only had a cropped top on she moved a little closer to Eren hoping that he didn't notice because she needed to feel heat from him but he did notice her shivering and holding her arms so he took off his jacket and put it around Mikasa's shoulders

"Here it started to get cold"  
"But don't you need it?"  
"No my shirt is doing it for me don't worry"  
"Thank you Eren"  
"Hey Mikasa?"  
"Yes Eren"  
"Do you think we could meet again I mean soon it's just that I rarely get comfortable around around someone that isn't Armin I mean I love my friends but I don't know it's just different with you I know we just met you know what just never mind you probably don't want to hang out with me" Eren turned his head away from Mikasa so she let out a sigh before cupping Eren's face and turning it to look at her  
"Hey Eren stop thinking this way about yourself and stop making me say things I clearly didn't and won't say, I'd love to hang out with you in fact if you haven't asked me that I would have asked you because I enjoyed being with you and I am glad that you're comfortable with me"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really, it's getting late and I have to drive my friends home" Mikasa got closer to Eren and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before getting up and leaving Eren with so much heat on his cheeks

"Hey Mikasa" Eren called Mikasa before she could go inside and so she turned around  
"Yes Eren"  
"Do you mind if I came with you?" The heat on Eren's cheeks got more intense leaving him with a red face and hope in his eyes  
"Of course" Mikasa smiled wide to Eren who smiled softly and walked to her brushing his fingers into hers as they walked next to each other inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of it and if you need a next part or not


	6. He will free himself

Ever since he was born he was always told to not get away from your pact, always stay away from people stay away from other clans, Eren don't do this, Eren don't do that 

and Eren had enough of this life he never asked to be a werebeast who turns whenever there was a full moon and had a distinctive smell, he never asked to be born in a world where he's hated where he has to hide from humans and from other clans

he had this wide world still he was so trapped 

but that didn't stop him he would often try to discover the area he was in and to be later found by his parents and get scolded by his mother he keeps telling him "you aren't free to do whatever you want there are danger everywhere and anywhere you go" and of course that didn't stop Eren at all in fact few days later he might have went a little too far that he met a little boy almost the same age as him he was blonde with bright blue eyes, he sat leaning on a tree with a book between his hands and immediately noticed that someone was around him and so Eren revealed his human self and that was a start of a beautiful long friendship

Armin didn't care if Eren was a werewolf or not because he was the only one to accept him at this age when everyone bullied him and because of that Eren was always by Armin's side protecting him from all the bad people if the bullies followed him

the boys were now eighteen still having a good relationship Eren was lucky that this area was clear from other clans for a while now so there were no fights and no moving there was nothing, that's why Eren's parents would let him go do whatever he want as long as he would be back the same day

one day when Eren was on his way to the spot where he meets Armin he smelled a weird smell it wasn't human but it wasn't someone from his group either, it worried Eren a little could it be another clan, will they have to fight for their land again or will they have to leave and so he won't be able to see his only friend ever again

his trail of thoughts were stopped when he saw his friend helping a girl she was wrapped up in a blanket he had her arm around his shoulders as he waked with her to he tree where he waits for his friend

Eren took small steps towards them and noticed that the weird smell was getting harder and the girl suddenly flinched when she saw Eren approaching and started to growl as she held her right side with her left arm

"hey hey it's ok he's a friend and I think he will be able to help you better than I could"

"n..no he.." the girl couldn't continue her sentence as she started coughing 

"hey Armin who is she?"

"I found her laying near the entrance of the woods she is badly wounded as you see but umm she wasn't a girl before she was a cheetah so I hoped you'd be able to help because you know" Armin giggled nervously because of the intense staring between Eren and that girl so he walked to Eren

"look Eren I know you told me what happens between different clans but look at her she really needs our help, you never cared about what happens between clans right so let's help her and stop staring like you'll kill he ok" Eren let out a sigh of defeat Armin was right he always hated these rules and so he was willing to help this girl even if she was one of the most dangerous clans the cheetahs or better known as the Ackermans are one of the most dangerous clans and they're known to be used by humans for murder and not only that they help other clans with their attacks on each other

they are known to be so fast with amazing reflexes as cheetahs and as human because they also train their human body for combat and that's the main reason they are more dangerous because other clans are always afraid to get along with humans unlike the Ackermans who live very normal lives except that at night they start doing their dirty job

as Eren walked with Armin toward Mikasa, she tried to move away but her body was so weak

"stay away from me, your people did this to me"

"t..they did then you must have tried something"

"I did nothing I was walking on my way home from school and they fucking attacked me out of nowhere" the girl shouted then winced in pain which made Armin go kneel next to her

"just give me my clothes so I could go home, I smell them everywhere and they should be looking for me now" the girl looked at Armin talking a little softer to the boy who helped her

"they won't come here don't worry Armin's smell will stop them, they are scared of humans unlike you Ackreman, Armin are her clothes in good shape?"

"yeah I think few cuts but that's it"

"give them to her then, hey Ackreman wear your clothes so I can get a good look at your wounds"

"I..I don't need your help"

"look I know you don't trust him but as long as I am here nothing will happen to you they're scared of me so just let him make sure that you're ok so we can let you go, it's his peoples fault anyways so let him do it" the girl nodded so Armin gave her her clothes and the two boys turned away until she was done changing and called them

the boys kneeled next to her and Eren started to examine the wound on her side which was the reason for all the blood on the blanket

"I am Armin Arlert by the way is it ok if we know you're name?" Armin said trying to reduce the tension between Eren and the girl as he started looking at the wounds on her face and body

"I am Mikasa" the girl whispered and Armin smiled to her response 

"well Mikasa looks like the only deep wounds you have are the one on your right cheek and the one in your stomach here the rest are scratches, Armin if you could go get antiseptic, a needle and a thread"

"a..a needle and thread is it that bad Eren?"

"it's still bleeding so I have to close it don't worry Mikasa I know how to do it"

"but does Armin have to go I mean can't you go instead"

"I am sorry I never went out of these woods so I can't help"

"don't worry I'll be back in no time" Armin got up and ran out of the woods to get what Eren asked for

"so I won't know your name?"

"well Armin said it I am Eren"

"well Eren you know my full name it's only fair I know yours besides your people almost killed me when all I did was walk"

"I am Eren yeager and I am really sorry about what happened they can get extra cautious but how did you end up badly wounded I thought the Ackermans were the most powerful"

"we are but my family didn't tell me about all this nor did they train me only when they umm died and my uncle took me in he taught me how to defend myself incase of an incident like that again so I was raised away from all these problems your people might have though I came to kill them or something but I was only trying to clear my mind taking a longer way"

"I am really sorry about that Mikasa I hope you taught them a lesson"

"I am sure that they're all more wounded than how they left me" Eren laughed at Mikasa's words which made Mikasa smile 

"we were born really unfortunate with this curse huh?" before Eren or Mikasa could say a thing Armin was already back with what's needed

"hey I got you everything you needed and you didn't kill each other thank god" Armin let out a sigh which made Mikasa and Eren laugh

"this might hurt a little Mikasa so you can hold Armin until I am done ok" and Eren didn't lie that did hurt Mikasa alot but she tried to not take it all out on the blonde boy after Eren was done Mikasa was in sweat because of the pain and so Armin helped her to wipe it 

"now you have to wait for your body to calm down then I will take you home"

"and I will come with you"

"n..no you don't have to I can take care of myself"

"no Mikasa you're body is weak now because it's healing I have to come with you so I make sure that you're ok it was my peoples fault anyway so that's the least I can do, oh and Armin you don't have to come you don't have to make your grandpa worry more"

"no no I will come I want to keep both of you safe, it's your first time out I can't leave you alone Eren" Armin smiled at Eren who smiled back never in his life would he have thought that he'd meet someone like Armin who cares and loves him, the humans that his mother and his people would always warn him about how bad they are and how they want them dead, one of those humans wanted to protect him and to make sure that he's safe

Eren was taken away from his thoughts as Armin started to talk about his day which what he does every time he'd meet up with Eren and then he continued to talk about other stuff and include Eren and Mikasa in his conversation to kill time

an hour passed and Eren noticed that Mikasa was doing better "hey Mikasa is it ok if we take you now? I mean so you can rest better"

"yeah I think I should go Levi will start killing people soon if I hadn't come back sooner"

the boys exchanged scared looks before they helped Mikasa up they started walking towards the road the trees getting less the more steps they took and Eren's heart has been beating so loud from excitement he always heard about the outside world from Armin he even saw pictures but it's way different when he's about to see it with his own eyes 

Mikasa was now leaning on Eren only as he helped her walk while Armin held her bag and his stuff Armin knew that Eren was probably scared and excited so he walked to his side and gave his hand a little squeeze so Eren looked at Armin who gave him a reassuring smile and it made Eren's heart calm down a little 

Eren took a deep breath as they were near the road now and then he saw it the road that had few cars on it, some students walking in groups and few on bikes Eren was taken back from all this he had to stop and the look on his face made Armin really happy

"remember those Eren I showed you pictures" Armin said with the widest smile on his face

"I...I do"

the trio continued to walk but they took small steps because both of them wanted Eren to enjoy his one time out even Mikasa who didn't know Eren until today was happy from how happy and amazed Eren looked, anyone would be happy for him.

Eren was amazed by all the people walking, the signs, the lights, the different shops that sold things he didn't know and things Armin had told him about

it was the best day in Eren's life

"hey Mikasa is it ok if we stopped to get some ramen I want Eren to try it" Eren's eyes widened as he looked at his friend who had sparkling eyes and then at Mikasa who nodded with a smile on her face, Armin then lead them to a near by small ramen shop he always went to with his new friends before going to meet Eren

as they took a seat and Armin ordered for all of them Eren was taking his surroundings taking every single detail on the wall, the plants on the walls the couple that were sitting in the corner of the shop and the smiling old lady that came to take their order

the smell was amazing it was like nothing he ever smelled before, sometimes Armin fed Eren human foods but nothing compared to the smell his nose was taking in now

Eren was busy with his surroundings to notice what the two were talking about and suddenly he felt a tap on his arm from Armin to let him know that the food was here

Eren took few seconds to smell it he really really loved it Armin then explained to Eren how to eat it and after few miserable tries and giggles from Mikasa Eren finally started eating one of the best things he ever did in his life and with each second passed Eren appreciated and loved the day more and more 

after eating Mikasa directed them to her house which wasn't very far and they were at the door after fifteen minutes of walking 

"thank you guys for helping me I really had good time maybe we can meet again well when I am not tat wounded"

"of course Mikasa I really loved spending time with you, right Eren"

"y..yeah this was the best day of my life thank you Armin and Mikasa"

"then you heard him Mikasa we will definitely do it again"

"ok then see you later boys, I will text you later Armin"

"bye Mikasa"

on his way back Eren was sad because what he saw on the other side of the woods made him realize that he was trapped, he experienced nothing and he grew up with nothing he was sure now that he was born unfortunate into this world but he made up his mind that he will change it all, he will never let himself stay trapped in this little world of his

He will free himself


	7. A deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of music au

Mikasa was in her dorm room trying to finish her assignments but the yelling and laughing caused by Sasha and Connie from the next room were a little distracting as much as she loved their dynamic she wished for a little peace now

This was a very important assignment that has most of her grade so she can't mess it up

She turned back to her laptop again after gaining her concentration only to be interrupted by her phone, Mikasa let out a heavy sigh and picked up her phone but when she saw it was Eren calling for a face time she couldn't help but smile

It's been few months since that concert and Mikasa has been Eren's friend since then, she hung out with him more and he even introduced her to Armin and the three of them clicked off immediately becoming best friends

And it was like what Armin said like it was all building to this moment so they could become friends as if they are meant to be together

Mikasa ran her fingers through her hair just to make sure it looks good before she answered

"Hey Eren" she waved at Eren with a smile on her face seeing that he smiled as well when she answered  
"Hey Mikasa I hope you're not busy or something"  
"I was just doing an assignment"  
"Oh I'll make it quick then so you could get back to it"  
"Mikasa hi I am here too" you heard Armin shout from a distance Eren rolled his eyes then brought the camera to him  
"Hey Armin how are you?"  
"I am good and you Mikasa?"

Mikasa was about to answer but Eren brought the camera back to him "ok ok enough you two"  
"Hey don't keep her to yourself lover boy" Eren's eyes widened before he dropped the phone, Mikasa was confused of what just happened but she brushed it off when Eren came back to the screen of her phone again

"So as I was about to say you know that we have an important concert tomorrow and I want you to be in the backstage with me if that's ok with you of course" Eren was scratching the back of his head kind of nervous about what she will say, Mikasa knew about this concert it has the biggest crowd yet and it sold out in only one hour so it was a huge thing for the band and Eren and Mikasa knew she could never say no to that because Eren needed her and she can't say no to him  
"Of course I'll be there, I could never miss it"  
"R..really?" Eren's smile grew wider as he heard Mikasa's answer and Mikasa smiled when she saw how happy he was, she could see a little blush on his face but she brushed it off because why would he blush it might just be the heat yeah it must be today was a very warm day unlike the usual so it should be it

"Yeah just text me the time I should be here and I'll call Armin to get me inside"  
"Ok thank you Mikasa"  
"No need to thank me Eren" Eren smiled again at Mikasa without saying a word for way too long and it didn't bother Mikasa at all infact because she had been developing all the feelings you can never have for a friend for the past few weeks, seeing the real Eren how kind and thoughtful he was, she slowly started developing feelings which grew more and more each and every day

"Hey Eren you're staring again" Armin chuckled in the distance after shouting that which made Eren blush deeply  
"I..I have to go see you tomorrow" Eren hung up quickly leaving Mikasa a little confused and daydreaming about tomorrow

"Armin why did you have to say that?" Eren turned around to Armin after he put his phone away  
"Because that was the truth you were staring" Armin said with a smirk on his face  
"That doesn't mean you have to tell her"  
"Well I thought if you won't confess then I'll help her see that you like her too so she could maybe do it"  
"Ok then how about that I'll confess tomorrow if you confessed to Annie"  
"A..annie" Armin got flustered and a blushing mess  
"Yeah she'll come along with Reiner and Bert so if you confessed tomorrow I will too"  
"Ok fine get ready with your confession to Mikasa then"  
"Sure but I doubt you'll do anything remember each time you tried you always get scared and backed away"  
"Sure Eren we'll see about that"

The next day came full of anxiety to the three friends because of the concert and because of the deal between Eren and Armin it's either both of them confess today or neither

And even though Eren was sure Armin could do it he was scared because he saw that challenging look in Armin's eyes so he might actually do it and if he did it then Eren is fucked

He had doubts that Mikasa likes him it was obvious to a blind man but he couldn't guarantee if she is willing to deal with him and his fame at the same time

His crazy schedule, his fans, the constant rumors about him dating this star or that model only from a like on Instagram it was already too much for Eren causing him anxiety so he can't blame Mikasa if she had enough of all that after few months

But he didn't tell anyone about his fears not even Armin so no one knew what was actually going on inside his head

It was a tough day for Eren now, not only does he have to worry about the concert and that amount of people he's performing but he has to keep in mind that he could confess to Mikasa and so his anxiety wasn't his best friend right now

He was in his room alone since Armin went to look for Mikasa and Annie and he always loved to give Eren some space before he could go out to the crowd

Eren was sitting on the chair taking a breath in and letting a breath out he was experiencing a panic attack at the worst time his vision got blurry, tears escaping from his eyes and his breathing is at its worst but he followed what Armin always told him close your eyes, take a breath in and then let it out he was so busy in his little space right now so he didn't notice the opening and closing of the door

The gentle touch on his face to wipe the tears that were pouring from his eyes brought him back to reality, he opened his emerald green eyes to be met with a pair of grey sparkling eyes yet full with worry  
"Just breath Eren it will be ok you will do great just like every time" Mikasa's hands remaind on Eren's cheeks looking at him with her soft eyes until Eren's eyes softened as well and his body relaxed under her touch and words

"Thank you Mikasa"  
"Nothing to thank me for Eren you know I will always be here for you" Eren smiled at Mikasa and pulled her immediately to a hug which surprised Mikasa a little but soon she wrapped her arms around him, both taking their time to take the others scent but Mikasa pulled away after few minutes taking Eren away from the safest place he ever felt  
"Are you ok now Eren?"  
"I am, I am sorry you know I get kind of nervous whenever I am about to perform"

"I know Eren and I am here to help you through it this time"

"hey Mikasa why do you care that much about me, you don't have to put up with my shit, my anxiety, my fame we rarely hang out without the media popping up from everywhere I mean you can find a better friend than me, I hate that I put you and Armin through so much and I think you guys deserve better than me and you can find better than me, ok Armin is my childhood friend and he knew about how badly I wanted this but Mikasa you know you don't have to at all"

"I thought it was obvious" Mikasa pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as her cheeks got a little tinted with pink blush a huh? was all Eren could say before Mikasa slowly closed the space between the two of them Eren's heart started beating faster and faster each second and each moment Mikasa got closer to him Mikasa got her lips closer to Eren's ear and whispered in his ear

"it's because I like you Eren Yeager" Eren's eyes widened a shiver sent down his spine from Mikasa's hot breath on his ear and neck, a red color took over his cheeks, ears and neck he felt that Mikasa could hear how hard his heart was beating he was surprised that Mikasa felt the same and actually confessed first he never thought she was this bold what he didn't know that Mikasa was shaking so bad she was so nervous she felt her heart was going to explode and her stomach wasn't giving her an easy time as well her face and body was beating up from being too close to Eren

Mikasa moved away but she still kept a closer distance between her and Eren her eyes closed scared to look at him yes she heard Armin and Reiner talk about Eren having a crush on her on her way to Eren's room and she heard the deal between him and Armin so she thought she might as well make Eren lose and confess herself mark the words thought she knew she could never do it but somehow she did it, maybe it was what Eren said she didn't want him to think that she doesn't like him or hanging out with him she wanted to let him know that it's the total opposite that she loved him and she loved each and every second she spent with him

or maybe it was the way his eyes were sparkling after he cried or his deep soft voice but it didn't matter because she just confessed so the reason doesn't matter what matters is what Eren thinks now

she still hasn't moved they both kept their distance for few moments until suddenly their lips touched they don't know who started it first maybe Mikasa maybe Eren or it might have been both of them but what matters is that they were finally kissing 

after few minutes they both pulled away to catch their breath Eren rested his forehead on Mikasa both of them had the biggest grin on their faces until they heard someone call from the outside that Eren has ten minutes so Mikasa backed away and smiled at Eren

"now go give them a performance they will never forget"

**Bonus Ending**

"you really confessed to Annie?" Eren asked Armin, the three friends were hanging out in Eren's room after his killing performance, the blush spread to Armin's ears and neck after they were only on his cheeks 

"yes Eren I just told you that"

"c'mon Eren stop making Armin blush, I am happy for you Armin although I never thought you'd be into a girl like Annie"

"welI never thought you'd be the one who confessed Mikasa " Armin said with a smirk on his face because he knew Mikasa and Eren would turn red as soon as he said that "you know I don't care who confessed to who I am happy that one of you finally did i but I think this proves who is the coward one Eren" Armin winked at Eren who threw a pillow at his friend, Armin's and Mikasa's laughing making Eren blush even more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry if this was bad btw I am writing a multi chaptered fic but it won't be related to each other it's hard to explain now but just look forward to it it might take some time because I have a tiny writer's block because of school and i really want this fic to be as perfect as it could be


	8. A losing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a song fic this was I hope it turns out good  
> I highly recommend listening to Arcade by duncan laurence while reading it
> 
> Also this is a canon verse chapter so if you're not caught up with the manga don't read
> 
> And this chapter is expressing Eren and Mikasa's thoughts in certain parts

**A broken heart is all that's left**   
**I'm still fixing all the cracks**   
**Lost a couple of pieces when**   
**I carried it, carried it, carried it home**

_"the real eren would never involve civilians and children even if they lived in the enemy state, you've always cared and thought about us more than anyone, aren't I right, you saved me from those kidnappers, you wrapped that scarf around me because you're a kind person right?"_

_"You only cling to me because of your instincts as an Ackerman"_

_"It was because of you I was able to become strong because of you Eren"_

_"I couldn't stand to look at a slave who always followed orders without question_

_Ever since I was a kid..Mikasa I have always hated you"_

_"If he was in his right mind I don't see him doing that without a reason"_

Only few months away were able to change Eren from the boy I have always knew to a whole new person

Even though you hurt me you're still my only family left

Even though you hurt me I still love you

Even though this wasn't the Eren I knew I still believe you're inside of him somehow

Eren I will take you out from that titan and bring you home

You promised to wrap that scarf around me again and forever and I am waiting for you to keep your promise to me

  
**I'm afraid of all I am**   
**My mind feels like a foreign land**   
**Silence ringing inside my head**   
**Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home**

I was the reason why everything started

I made my father kill children

I will kill children and civilians but if I had to do to protect my people and my friends I will do it

But Mikasa, Armin you'll have to hate me I can't do it when I am with you

You have to hate me so it's easier for you if everyone decided on killing me

**I've spent all of the love I saved**   
**We were always a losing game**   
**Small-town boy in a big arcade**   
**I got addicted to a losing game**

_"Mikasa what am I to you?"_

_"Y.. you're family"_

I wish you had said what you truly felt back then

Maybe if I choose another answer

But it's too late to think back to that day 

I have to continue my plan

We have to stop Eren

**All I know, all I know**   
**Loving you is a losing game**

"see you later, Eren"


End file.
